


The Human Titan

by Storeyteller



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storeyteller/pseuds/Storeyteller
Summary: Erwin takes in two more Underground pets. This is the story of how they get along in the Survey Corps and survive the Titans.





	The Human Titan

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One- Meeting the Survey Corps

Olympia was zipping through the air with groceries when she heard the sound of 3dmg behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see the Military Police. Olympia grinned and sped up to lose them.

"Orion!", Olympia called as she crashed onto their porch.

"Thanks, Sis.", Orion said taking the food from her, "Are you going to come inside?"

"Nah, I'm going to go play with the MPs.", Olympia answered as she launched herself into the air with her right leg. She didn't see the two cloaked figures approach her twin.

Olympia went a few streets down and over before flinging herself in front of the police. Once she had their attention she darted along streets and through broke down buildings. Laughing, she glanced behind her to notice that her usual pursuers had been replaced with three cloaked figures who seemed to know the Underground well enough to keep up with her. Frowning she turned forward to see a Military Police officer in front of her.

"Fuck!", Olympia yelled as she quickly clicked the buttons on her controls.

She was unanchored and used the gas to send herself in a spin that put her behind the man in front of her. She flung out her leg once she was behind the MP knocking him out of the air. She took in the appearance of her chasers before she felt her wire pull her to the side onto the next street.

She Led them on a wild chase for another twenty minutes before the tallest pursuer veered off the path. Olympia didn't notice until they appeared in front of her. She narrowed her eyes as they got closer. Suddenly she retracted her wires when they were a few yards away letting gravity take over.

'Cute' she thought as she plumbted. The man looked so shocked that she couldn't resist the urge to wink at him as she shot her wires behind him. She heard a girl laugh and a man say, "Plan B?"

Laughing, Olympia sped up and didn't see the MPS on two of the roofs she passed. She screamed as two wires shot through her legs and pulled her backwards. She was hanging upside down between two buildings, struggling and screaming, when her cloaked pursuers caught up.

They stopped in shock at the sight. The MPs could be heard taunting the olive skinned and wavy black haired girl. Farlan quickly darted over to the girl to comfort her while Levi and Isabel went to deal with the MPs. Anchoring himself in front of her he quickly assessed the damage. The points of wires had tore all the way through her thighs leaving a bloody mess of flesh and muscle as they rested between her legs.

"Okay, Miss, they seem to have missed the bone.", Farlan began, "Unfortunately, you could bleed to death if we don't hurry. Levi, come here a sec!"

Levi swung down from where he was terrifying an officer, "Yea?"

"If you and Isabel move one of the MPs where the other one is I'll be able to bring her up onto a roof without having to rip the wires out of her legs.", Farlan explained.

Levi nodded and went to tell Isabel the plan. The three worked together and got Olympia on the roof. Farlan cut the wires, pulled them out, and bandaged her thighs as quickly and tightly as he could to stop the bleeding.

"We need to get her hom.", Levi said hefting one MP in each arm.

The group climbed down and walked back to Olympia's and Orion's home. Farlan shushed the whimpering girl everytime he jostled her. After a short bit, they reached the house where a boy who looked a lot like the girl in Farlan's arms came running outside.

"What happened?", he demanded.

"MPs. I got cocky.", OLympia whispered, "They shot wires through my legs."

Orion quickly rushed them inside and got Olympia settled on the sofa. He quickly removed her gear and pants so he could treat her legs. Orion completely stopped the bleeding by cauterizing the wounds and went about sanitizing the wounds. After he bandaged her thighs up properly and helped pants back on a man with blond hair and huge eyebrows approached them.

"Hello Miss, Sir," He said, "My name is Erwin Smith."


End file.
